


Moments like these

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: Being a superhero doesn't always suck





	Moments like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfYouLikePinaColadas31000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/gifts).



There were many things the Young Avengers had to deal with on an almost daily basis - school; familial obligations; limited financial resources; the internet. They all did their best to brave through the stormy sea of a teenager's life, but for all the grief and turmoil they faced, there were moments where it didn't matter and all was well. Right then, with the lot of them gathered on a rooftop, still in their uniforms and covered in dirt and some blood, there was only one thing they cared about - the win.  
  
"Here's to the Young Avengers!" Eli called happily and held up his paper cup, and the others joined him in a toast. Not far from there the group of robbers they stopped was being picked up by the cops, and the hostages released were giving their statements.  
  
"Are we trending yet?" Teddy asked jokingly, but couldn't hide his disappointment when the Vision shook his head, an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"I could create several fake accounts--"  
  
"N-- no, not after last time."  
  
Ignoring the exchange, Tommy couldn't rightly take his eyes off Billy, who was trying to hide behind both his cup and phone.  
  
"You just put the roof back up. Like that. Like it was nothing."  
  
"Well, _we_ broke that, I couldn't just leave it..."  
  
"You think they'll mind you fixed it with magic? I saw a cross hanging on one of the walls."  
  
Billy pulled the collar of his cape up and his forehead plate down, for minimum exposure.  
  
"It's the cathedral all over again..."  
  
The banter lasted for a while until the adrenaline levels dropped. Cassie found refuge under the Vision's cape while Billy and Teddy kept each other warm under a magically stretched cape. Eli dozed off while checking the trending tags again, leaving Kate and Tommy effectively on their own. Leaning over the brick wall circling the roof, Tommy had abandoned the assortment of soft drinks in favor of a dubious labelless bottle.  
  
"Don't drink and run, Speedy," Kate teased when she joined him. Tommy on his part offered her a sip.  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
"It's just an energy shake," he laughed; she scrunched her nose.  
  
"Still, I want to sleep tonight."  
  
"Preferably in your own bed, I wager," Tommy snorted, covering well the disappointment in his voice as he glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the team. "C'mon, let's go wake them up, I hear it's a school night or something silly like that."  
  
"Hey--" she stopped him and booped his nose. "You did good today."  
  
"You remember I was the one that brought the roof down, yes?"  
  
"And saved our lives in the process by taking that guy out. Sharpshooter eyesight, Speedy, don't forget that." She booped his nose again and went to wake Cassie up, leaving Tommy to stare into space for a moment. Insisting the redness of his cheeks was due to the evening breeze, he tugged at the massive lump of fabric until Teddy and Billy emerged from the cocoon, ready to go home at long last.  
  



End file.
